The First
by myelectricgirl
Summary: This is my first fic, it's not exactly the best. I blushed most of the time while writing it, so enjoy. : . Feel free to tell me what you think.


Sara eyed me from across stage. _Fuck, she's beautiful, _I thought. I would be jealous, but I have the same features. They're just merely molded a tad differently and I've utilized them in other ways than she has. Her hair is cut shorter, with bangs swooshing in front of her forehead. While my hair hangs in a messy mop around my face. Now I know that I should't have any feelings towards my sister, aside from sisterly love. But since the day that my hormones started raging, I've seen Sara in a different light.

"Tegan, can you come here please?" Sara asked, her voice clouded with hesitation. Instead of answering, I walked across the room and sat on the floor, next to Sara. She hooked her index finger in mine.  
"Were you staring at my ass today in first period?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips.  
"Of course I was, I mean God damn. Who wouldn't?" I said. Her face flushed red and she grabbed my other hand. She placed a light kiss on my palm, then pulled me in closer to her. She kissed my cheek, then my lips. She pulled away and started into my eyes. I was mesmerized by the hazel pools gazing back at me, as they were identical to mine. Did my sister just kiss me?  
I mean, we had been flirting since about grade seven, but we never acted on it. What was she thinking, kissing me like that, even if it was an innocent peck? My thoughts were broken by the warmth of her dainty hands on either side of my face.

"Earth to Tegan," she sauntered. I snapped out of my dream world at the sound of her voice, which had a different quality to it now. Was that a hint of desire I was hearing? Well, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Wha-?" I asked, but was interrupted by her lips on mine, this time more rushed than before. I opened my mouth to protest, which was not a good idea. She took it as a personal invitation and slid her silky tongue into my mouth. I didn't object, but I still found this strange that I was kissing my sister, let alone enjoying every second of it. Her hands fumbled their way down to the hem of my shirt. She pulled it over my bra, then separated our mouths to lift it over my head, pulling the fabric slightly as she did so.  
"Sara, do you think this is a good idea? What if mom-" I was once again cut off. Her lips were hungry against mine. "Comes home and finds out," I mumbled into her mouth, finishing my sentence. She nibbled on my bottom lip and wrapped her arms around my back, unclasping my bra. I slid it off and she cupped my breasts. She pinched my nipple with her fingers, sending a shock through my body. My breath caught, and she smiled. She pulled away and took off her own shirt and bra.  
"Stop being such a paranoid little thing, Tee. She will be gone for at least three more hours, if not until five in the morning. You know how she is," she said.

In the midst of our conversation, I hadn't acknowledged Sara's bare chest. Only now did I realize that she was exposed. Her breasts were perfectly round and bigger than you would expect, given her petite frame. I cupped them in my hands and looked into her eyes.  
"Tee, I want you," she said. She wasn't holding back tonight. I can't say that I didn't want her too, but this was still not right. Or maybe it was. I have no idea anymore. With those words, a slight pulse arose where it usually wasn't and I pulled her into a kiss. This time, I allowed my mouth to travel to her neck as I pulled her on top of me. I alternated tender kisses and bites along the nape of her neck. I didn't bite hard enough to leave a mark. I wasn't that stupid. Mom would be suspicious. Her breathing hitched as I licked her clavicle. Her fingers intertwined with my hair. She guided me down to her chest, where I playfully bit her nipple. She sighed and looked at me.

"That's not nice, Tee," she said. Her voice matched her eyes, full of desire. She played with the button on my pants until she successfully undid it. Before I could protest, she snaked her arm around my neck and guided my back down onto the beige carpet. My hair splayed around my head as she withdrew her hand from my neck. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to the best of her ability. She gave up, causing me to lean forward and pull them down the rest of the way. Before I returned to the floor, I swiftly helped her remove her pants.  
She pushed me back into the plush carpet. The edge of her nail scratched my sensitive skin as she slid her finger under the elastic band of my underwear, pulling them down. She traced my smooth skin in a circular motion with her slender finger, teasing.  
"Sara, that's _really _not nice," I said, pleading. She bent down and kissed my neck before inserting her finger inside of me. I closed my eyes, escaping all forms of reality.

Tegan gasped as I slid a second finger inside of her. She was warm and wet as I thrust in and out of her. I didn't have any complaints about this. Her fingers found their way into my underwear. She rubbed my hard clit as I continued. I then increased my speed. Her walls began to clench and relax repeatedly around my fingers. Her breathing was now deep and heavy, mine mimicking hers. I knew that she was about to climax. I used my other hand to toy with her clit. She moaned, beads of sweat pooling on her forehead. Her back arched.  
"Oh, fuck, yes. Sara!" she screamed. Her cum oozed onto my hand, her whole frame convulsing. She rode out her orgasm, then her body went limp. She continued rubbing my clit and slipped two of her fingers roughly inside of me. There was a dull pressure building in my lower abdomen. I rode her fingers until she hit the right spot. This didn't take her long. I grabbed her hand and held it there as she cupped her fingers inside of me, sending me over the edge and my body shuttered.  
"Oh yes, Tee. Oh right there," I gasped. My muscles tensed, my body shook and a warm feeling took over my senses. I orgasmed, my cum covering Tegan's fingers and the carpet beneath them.

Tegan kissed me hard, slamming my head into the floor. There was a dull ache in the back of my head. Our tongues danced around each other and I devoured the taste of her mouth. She tasted so savory, her lips sweet. She moaned into my mouth as I bit her bottom lip. Her hands traveled from my waist to my clit, which she circled gently.  
"Fuck, Tee. I can't, I'm sorry," I said through staggering breaths.  
"Please, just for me?" she said. I gave her a look that confirmed my answer. She decided that she wasn't going to listen to me. Instead, she spread my legs, situating herself between my thighs. She slithered down my torso and spread my lips. Her tongue flicked inside of me. My hands flung to her hair, pulling in protest. She pushed them above my head and resumed her previous position.

Sara's walls were still throbbing when I slipped my tongue into her, dipping around her walls, searching. She tasted better than anyone I had ever eaten out. I moved to her clit, circling it. I suctioned my lips around it and sucked gently. Her fingers grasped my hair, directing me. I circled her clit and inserted two fingers into her. She moaned as my fingers drove inside her. I added a third, increasing my speed. "Mmmph, yes," she screamed through sighs. Her core began to shake and her clit pulsated under my tongue. She clinched my hair and screamed. Her chest heaved, then she lay still.  
I cleansed her with my tongue. Painfully slow, deliberately taking my time. I then pushed off the ground and met her lips with mine. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes.  
"I, I think I'm in love with you, Tee," she said. Tears built up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Tegan wiped them away with her thumbs.  
"I think I am too, Sar," I said. We both held each other, crying in the darkness of Sara's room.

That was fifteen years ago, but the memory was burned into my brain. The feelings have failed to leave my thoughts. From that point on, Sara and I knew that we couldn't just ignore our love for each other. Every other night, I would sneak into Sara's bed and cuddle her, revel in the safety of her arms. Now that we're adults, we take a different approach. We live in different cities, but fuck distance, right? A major reason for us living in different cities is to be less suspicious to our bandmates, parents, and friends.


End file.
